1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work implement mounting structure in which a pair of right and left coupling means are connected to a pair of right and left links extending from a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known art of transversely changing and adjusting the mounting position of a work implement relative to the tractor includes an arrangement in which coupling means is adapted for attachment to the work implement in plural positions transversely displaced relative to the work implement, an arrangement in which the coupling means is provided with a plurality of transversely displaced portions to couple with links, and so forth. These arrangements have a disadvantage of requiring a complicated and costly construction.